


love in the bottom of a glass

by Lin39



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin39/pseuds/Lin39





	love in the bottom of a glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninestar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love in the bottom of a glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223373) by [Ninestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninestar/pseuds/Ninestar). 
  * Inspired by [love in the bottom of a glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223373) by [Ninestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninestar/pseuds/Ninestar). 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [love in the bottom of a glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223373) by [Ninestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninestar/pseuds/Ninestar)


End file.
